WITH
by darktea13
Summary: Hanya Iwaizumi yang dapat merasakannya dimusim panas itu. (Dark content inside) IWAOI ONESHOT! (c) cover is not mine!


**With.**

 **Anime/manga : Haikyuu!**

 **(c) Chara by : Haruichi Furudate**

 **(c) Fanfic by : darktea13**

 **(c) song lyrics : Bintang kecil dan Kenshi Yonezu – Vivi.**

 **(c) cover by : Oikawaiitoru**

 **Pairing : Iwaizumi x Oikawa [IWAOI!]**

 **Genre : Angst, Slice of life, Dark.**

 _[Bintang kecil.]_

"Aku pulang."

Iwaizumi membuka pintu yang terbuat dari kayu dengan cukup pelan. Dinyalakannya lampu ruang tamu dengan saklar disanding pintu. Ia menaruh tas ranselnya di sofa, kemudian terbaring. Matanya melirik sebuah kertas brosur di atas meja. Diambilnya kertas tersebut kemudian ia kipaskan ke tengkuk lehernya. Jam dinding menunjukkan pukul delapan malam.

' _Ia sedang ada di rumah, 'kan?'_ batinnya.

Dengan perlahan ia berjalan menuju dapur, mengambil segelas minum lalu meneguknya. Rasa haus yang sedari ia berjalan pulang dari sekolah akhirnya terbayarkan. Setelah itu Iwaizumi memutuskan untuk berjalan ke kamar yang ada di lantai dua. Ia membuka pintu dengan perlahan, tak ada siapa-siapa di dalam kamar.

Ia cukup bingung, namun tak ia tampakkan. Iwaizumi sejenak ingin memanggilnya, tetapi niat itu ia urungkan.

Di tengah lamunannya, tiba-tiba saja ada yang menepuk bahu kirinya.

"Selamat datang.. Iwa- _chan_ ," ucap seseorang di belakangnya dengan nada yang horor.

Iwaizumi yang menyadari hal itu terkejut, setelah itu mengejar seseorang itu. Ya, tentu saja seseorang itu adalah Oikawa Tooru.

"Apa salahku?! Hei, hei! Berhenti!" pekik Oikawa yang tengah berlari menuruni tangga menghindari Iwaizumi yang hendak menangkapnya.

Tak menjawab, Iwaizumi tetap mengejar Oikawa.

"Oh, apa kau mengira aku hantu? Ah, ternyata Iwa- _chan_ penakut, yaa~" goda Oikawa—yang bodohnya tak memikirkan bahwa Iwaizumi pasti akan makin menambah energi untuk lari dan menangkapnya.

Iwaizumi memperlambat larinya hingga berhenti berlari, sedangkan Oikawa yang mengetahui hal itu juga itu berhenti. Ia tersenyum kecut. Tak ada gunanya menanggapi ocehan sang _setter_ Seijoh itu.

"Sudah berapa hari kita begini?" tanya Oikawa dengan nada yang tiba-tiba serius.

"Kita? Apanya?"

"Tidak perlu pura-pura lupa."

"Hah?"

"Ini rumahku!" bentak Oikawa. "Sudah dua hari kau di rumahku!"

Iwaizumi tersenyum miris, kemudian tertawa. "Ya sudah, aku pulang saja."

Kakinya melangkah dan menunjukkan untuk pulang.

"Eh, aku bercanda kok. Temani! Iwa- _chan_ , temani aku dong." Oikawa merengek layaknya anak kecil. Iwaizumi yang tahu akan hal itu lantas memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Iya, iya.. tuan cengeng," balas Iwaizumi tegas.

"Kau tahu kan, orang tuaku sedang ada di luar kota untuk tiga hari, jadi ya.. aku sendirian. Tenang saja, besok mereka pulang kok. Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana sekolahmu tadi?" Oikawa menarik lengan Iwaizumi sambil berjalan ke kamarnya.

"Ya, aku tahu. Di sekolah? Seperti biasa. Hanya sedikit sepi tanpa celotehanmu," jawab Iwaizumi pelan.

"Ooh? Jadi Iwa- _chan_ kangen ya sama aku di sekolah?" Oikawa menatap wajah Iwaizumi, kemudian senyum yang berisi akan godaan terukir di bibirnya.

Memalingkan wajah, Iwaizumi jadi tak tahu harus menjawab apa.

 _[Di langit yang tinggi.]_

"Lalu klub voli bagaimana?" tanyanya lagi ketika mereka tiba di depan pintu kamar.

"Mereka mencarimu," jawab Iwaizumi dengan cepat. Dicarinya remote AC kamar Oikawa dan menyalakannya.

"Wow. Lalu kau menjawab apa?"

"Tentu saja sakit. Otakmu yang sakit."

Oikawa setengah mengambek, disilangkan lengannya di depan dada. Iwaizumi yang tak peduli dengan marahnya Oikawa hanya menghempaskan diri di atas kasur.

Ah, ini hanya satu dari sepuluh ribu pertengkaran kecil di antara mereka berdua setiap hari! Tapi Oikawa yang sudah mengambek makin membuat Iwaizumi malas untuk tetap berantem. Karena hanya akan berujung untuk saling diam—yang diamnya itu membuatnya tak nyaman. _Awkward_.

"Bercanda. Ku bilang kau demam, untuk apa juga aku berbohong pada mereka?"

Oikawa tak menanggapi, ia nyalakan TV di kamarnya.

Seketika hening, hanya ada suara TV yang baru saja menyala dengan volume kecil. Iwaizumi lama kelamaan merasa canggung berada di kamar Oikawa. Padahal sudah dua hari ia menginap.

Tiba-tiba saja, Oikawa teringat akan sesuatu.

"Mandi dulu sana!" bentaknya sembari melempari Iwaizumi bantal.

"Aku sudah mandi di sekolah, kok. Kau kenapa hari ini marah-marah terus?" Iwaizumi akhirnya mengeluarkan protes ketidaknyamanannya.

"Iwa- _chan_ sendiri juga sering marah. Kenapa sekarang menyalahkanku?"

"Tuh, kan? Oh, apa kau sedang PM—" tak sempat menyelesaikan ucapan, sebuah bantal mendarat di wajah Iwaizumi dengan keras.

Setelah Iwaizumi menyingkirkan bantal di wajahnya, dilihatnya Oikawa yang ada di hadapannya.

Wajahnya.. memerah? Tapi tatapannya cukup serius.

"Iwa- _chan_ , aku hanya.. tidak mengerti."

Iwaizumi menarik napas dan menghembuskannya dengan berat. Tangannya meraih dahi Oikawa. "Masih demam. Pantas saja kau banyak omong kosong."

Oikawa terdiam. Pipinya yang mendidih tetap tak berubah. Bibir bawahnya ia gigit secara perlahan. Degupan di jantungnya serasa tak dapat ia tahan. Pergelangan tangannya meraih pipi Iwaizumi yang menatapnya sedikit terkejut.

"I—"

Setelahnya, keduanya ambruk di atas kasur.

"Hei, Oikawa! Separah apa demammu? Kau sudah minum obat, bukan?" Iwaizumi mengguncang-guncang tubuh Oikawa yang ada di atasnya.

Pipi Iwaizumi juga mendadak panas. Iwaizumi yang biasanya refleks menutupi wajahnya dengan lengan tangannya kini tak dapat melakukan hal itu karena Oikawa tengah menimpanya.

"Maaf, Iwa- _chan_. Tiba-tiba kepalaku sakit sekali," ucap Oikawa sembari memegang kepalanya. Tatapannya juga menunjukkan kepalanya terasa sakit.

Mengkerutkan alis, Iwaizumi paham. Ia segera menyuruh Oikawa untuk istirahat saja dan memperingatkan untuk tak ke mana-mana.

"Iwa- _chan_ , kau sendiri mau ke mana?" tanya Oikawa yang setengah membuka matanya dan melihat Iwaizumi hendak keluar kamar.

Tak menyahut, Iwaizumi hanya memalingkan wajahnya ketika namanya dipanggil.

"Temanii," rengeknya kembali.

Iwaizumi menghela napas, ia mengangguk.

"Iya, dasar berisik. Aku mau makan dulu."

Setelah itu, Iwaizumi berjalan keluar dari dalam kamar Oikawa. Oikawa memanyunkan bibirnya, kesal karena Iwaizumi tidak menetap di kamarnya. Kurang manja apa?

Langkah kaki yang berat terdengar tiap Iwaizumi melangkah turun ke lantai bawah. Ia bergegas untuk ke dapur dan membuat _mie cup_ untuk dirinya. Ia sebenarnya cukup lapar, tapi karena malas repot-repot memasak untuk dirinya jadi ia hanya membuat _mie cup_ yang praktis.

' _Maaf, tadi aku sempat berbohong.'_

Suara dentingan sendok yang berputar di atas panci kecil terdengar. Rumah yang ia tinggali ini cukup hening. Terkadang di luar terdengar suara serangga malam yang menemani. Cuaca yang panas meskipun malam membuatnya kembali mengipas-kipaskan apapun ke arah wajahnya.

 _[Amat banyak, menghias angkasa.]_

Ketika _mie cup_ yang ia buat telah jadi, Iwaizumi berniat untuk membawanya ke kamar Oikawa yang ada di lantai dua. Namun niat itu ia batalkan ketika teringat bahwa Oikawa lebih baik istirahat dulu daripada ia muncul di saat Oikawa hendak tidur.

Maka diambilnya _remote_ TV yang ada di ruang keluarga, dan memilih _channel_ dengan acak lalu memakan _mie cup_ nya. Ditatapnya pintu yang menghubungkan ruang keluarga dengan halaman belakang rumah Oikawa, selepas itu ia kembali menonton TV. Musim panas tapi makan _mie cup_? Yah mungkin begitulah nasib kehidupan remaja yang malas repot.

Sepuluh menit terlewati, Iwaizumi berjalan santai ke arah kamar Oikawa. Dibukanya pintu dengan perlahan. Tidak ada Oikawa di dalamnya.

TV yang Oikawa nyalakan tadi masih menyala dengan volume kecil. Entah memang terakhir kali Oikawa menonton acara MTV atau terpencet acak, Iwaizumi tak peduli. Namun ternyata lagu yang tengah diputar cukup membuat Iwaizumi terbawa suasana.

' _I love you, Vivi - once tomorrow comes,  
I'm going to have to say bye-bye.  
This sleepy town, near turned to ashes,  
I leave behind, and you with it...'_

Iwaizumi meraih selimut tebal yang jatuh di lantai, kemudian merapikannya di atas kasur Oikawa.

" _In writing the letter I'd hand to you, I thought back on a lot of things. And yet, as beautiful as you are, I couldn't write a single word, "_ gumam Iwaizumi yang mengikuti lirik lagu yang tengah diputar.

' _Mungkin benar, aku bahkan tak dapat mengungkapkan apapun padanya.'_

Sesaat, Iwaizumi tersadar akan sesuatu.

" _Temanii."_

Iwaizumi teringat suara Oikawa yang bagai anak kecil meminta mainan. Suara yang selalu ada di sisinya, suara bernada mengganggu tapi lama-kelamaan ia terbiasa. Suara bernada menyebalkan yang ia hanya dengar.

"Iya, aku temani." Iwaizumi tersenyum simpul. Ia mematikan TV yang sedari tadi menyala.

Lampu kamar Oikawa ia matikan. Sebelumnya, ia sempat mengambil jaket tebal yang ada di lemari Oikawa. Iwaizumi berjalan menuruni tangga, kemudian menuju ruang keluarga. Dilihatnya TV yang tadi ia tonton sambil makan _mie cup_ memang sudah mati. Namun langkah kakinya tak hanya sampai di situ, ia kembali berjalan ke arah pintu kayu yang menghubungkan ruang keluarga dan taman belakang.

Dengan jantung yang berdegup amat kencang, Iwaizumi memberanikan diri membuka pintu itu. Pintu yang selama ini ia hindari.

 _[Aku ingin terbang dan menari.]_

Terdapat taman belakang yang subur akan berbagai macam tanaman sebagai estetika, serta dua kursi kayu di pinggir untuk minum teh. Jaket tebal yang Iwaizumi bawa ia genggam cukup erat. Ia memberanikan diri untuk menyambut tujuannya.

Di samping kursi kayu yang masih kokoh, terdapat kursi kayu yang telah terjatuh. Di atasnya, terdapat sosok yang amat Iwaizumi kenali—tengah menggantung di langit teras taman belakang.

Iwaizumi menarik napas dalam-dalam dan membuangnya. Bibirnya kembali tersenyum. Namun kini, senyumnya terlukis pasrah.

"Apa kau tidak lelah menggantung begitu terus selama tiga hari?" tanya Iwaizumi di depan sosok itu. "Ah, aku seperti orang bodoh saja— _bertanya pada mayat_."

Disentuhnya tangan yang sudah memucat, setelah itu ia memakaikan jaket tebal padanya.

"Lihat, cuaca panas begini. Tapi kau sendiri kedinginan, _Oikawa_." Setetes air mengucur dari kelopak mata Iwaizumi yang masih tersenyum.

"Aku berbohong. Arwah sialanmu tetap saja menghantuiku dan berakting sedang demam. Apa-apaan kau? Lihat, kan? Sudah kubilang kau kedinginan begini, bukannya demam. Ah, tapi aku juga bodoh meladenimu yang berpura-pura sakit."

Besok orangtua Oikawa pulang, dan Iwaizumi tahu betul hal ini akan menjadi kasus yang panjang. Ia tak akan dapat berjumpa dengan Oikawa lagi seperti hari ini.

"Aku bahkan tak tahu mengapa kau mengambil keputusan seperti ini. Kau tak pernah bercerita. Apa kau memang sudah ahli dalam bertopeng? Aku bahkan tak melihat kau sedang terpuruk masalah."

Iwaizumi tahu, omongannya tak akan dibalas. Iwaizumi tahu, kini ia yang cerewet.

"Tak apa, aku akan menemanimu kok."

Diambilnya sebuah tali yang sudah ia persiapkan yang menjulur dari dalam kantung jaket yang baru saja Iwaizumi kenakan pada tubuh Oikawa yang dingin. Ia berdiri di atas kursi kayu yang ada di samping Oikawa.

"Tuhan, aku membencinya, karena ia menyebalkan sekali. Aku mencintainya, karena ia menyebalkan sekali," kata Iwaizumi dengan yakin.

Iwaizumi mengikat.

Iwaizumi melompat.

Iwaizumi menggantung.

Iwaizumi kesakitan.

Iwaizumi tersenyum simpul.

Iwaizumi tak bergerak lagi.

 _[Jauh tinggi, di tempat kau berada.]_

Iwaizumi menemani bintang di langit.

 _-fin-_

 **Halo! Berjumpa lagi dengan weirdppl13~ kali ini fanficnya lebih sedikit dibanding fanfic sebelumnya. Karena ya.. ingin aja (wkwk). Jangan luspa untuk** _ **vote, comment, bookmark,**_ **dan** _ **share**_ **bila menyukai fanfic ini!^^ Maaf kalau ada salah pengejaan kata/EYD/OOC/dan lainnya. Terima kasih sudah membaca. Sampai bertemu di lain cerita!**

 _ **Love,**_

 **Darktea13.**


End file.
